Mi Cielo
by Fer Horan
Summary: Los segundos que pasaban me acercaban cada vez mas a la muerte, pero luego de esta iria a encontrarme con Edward para pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos.


Mi cielo

El cáncer consumía poco a poco mi cuerpo, mis energías se acabaron hace mucho y ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar hasta que la muerte me alcanzara. Podía sentirla, y me agradaba la idea de morir y dejar mis problemas atrás para encontrar el amor de nuevo, porque en esta vida solo se encuentra el amor una vez, por eso iría a buscarlo del otro lado, y para ser feliz tengo que cruzar los límites de la vida.

Mis últimos meses de vida habían sido desastrosos, pero no podía quejarme, en mis escasos 18 años no había disfrutado realmente de la vida y ahora que no tenía más tiempo no quise ni de cerca otra oportunidad para vivir.

Me acomode en la cama, buscando una mejor posición, cuando la encontré respire profundo y solté el aire en un suspiro, estaba mareada y la cabeza me dolía.

Los recuerdos me abarrotaron la mente y las lágrimas me imposibilitaron ver bien, sentí en mi mano algo húmedo y con esta busque la causa, hasta encontrarme con mi Jake, un hermoso perro café-rojizo, mi mejor amigo y ahora, mi única compañía.

Todos me habían abandonado en cuanto supieron de mi enfermedad, pero no me importo, estaba mejor sola que aquí con falsas amistades y mucho menos me importaba dejar este mundo, porque él me prometió que me esperaría y no he dudado ni un segundo de él, porque lo es todo para mi incluso aunque no esté entre los humanos.

Los mejores momentos de mi vida pasaron como borrones, solo distinguía al amor de mi vida entre ellos y por eso supe que eran de los mejores momentos tan solo porque el se encontraba en ellos.

Fueron desde el día en que lo conocí, hasta hace dos meses en que le llame y le di la mejor de las noticias; estaba embarazada y junto a ese recuerdo vino el que me partió el alma; él tuvo un accidente, murió y nuestro bebe también lo hizo, no soporte la noticia y tuve un aborto y ese mismo día supe que tenía cáncer, no tenía solución y me quedaban dos meses de vida.

Mis padres habían muerto hace años y los que se hacían llamar mis amigos se alejaron, todos excepto Jake, y este era el único apoyo que necesite.

Y ahora a pocos segundos de poder ver su rostro, tomaba mis últimos respiros, sintiendo el corazón más lento y el peso de la cabeza de Jake en mi estómago, con una mano lo acaricie pausadamente y con las pocas energías que me quedaban le dije lo mucho que lo quería.

Volví a respirar, sabiendo que sería la última vez, y cerré los ojos por un segundo, al abrirlos de nuevo había pasto, muchas flores y un árbol a lo lejos, el cielo estaba anaranjado y el aire caliente movía mi cabello. Estaba descalza y llevaba un largo vestido blanco.

No estaba sola, había alguien más donde quiera que fuera esto, estaba recostado causalmente en el árbol, como esperando. Con curiosidad me acerque casi corriendo sintiendo la necesidad de verle el rostro a aquel extraño.

Llegue en menos tiempo del esperado- y sin tropezarme- y me acerque con cautela al árbol, entonces el extraño levanto el rostro y lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y caer por mis mejillas.

La hizo, mi querido Edward me espero y ahora que lo tenía frente a mi me sentía completa de nuevo. Me acerque otra vez y rodee su cuello con mis brazos acariciando su suave cabello, el me tomo de la cintura y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Acerco su rostro al mío y nuestros labios se unieron, entonces supe, que no importaba que fuera este lugar, era el cielo por estar junto a él, junto a mi Edward.

El beso era dulce y nos demostrábamos todo el amor que sentíamos, se separó y junto nuestras frentes mirándonos todo el tiempo.

Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto- dije con una gran sonrisa

No importa, lo único que si importa es el ahora, junto a ti- volvió a juntar nuestros labios en un beso casi desesperado.

Te amo- dijimos a la vez que nos separábamos, nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo y ahora no importaba lo demás, junto a el me encontraba en mi cielo.


End file.
